Ebon Gate 2013 Events and Games
Ebon Gate festivals have offered games for many years. The 2013 Ebon Gate Festival is no different, providing many ways in which attendees can pass the time in search of prizes or in the company of friends. Permanent Events and Games Explore What Came Before : Deep underneath the Feymist Cemetery lies a tomb long since forgotten. Closed off to the Mire for centuries, the depths have been unexplored, leaving many treasures behind to be found. But the adventure into the Necropolis won't be so simple, as it is overrun by undead that wander endlessly, and teleportation is far too weak to work within. :Explore at your own risk! A goblin miner will "escort" you into the Necropolis, should you wish to enter. Feywrot Favorites : Try your hand at tugging your team to victory on a field of rotting ooze. Drink the night away at the Rumrunners' Tavern to win a few silvers. There's that bull's eye -- try, try, try again to hit it with a knife or an arrow! Carnival workers might beckon you to play these and other games on the new Halfway Midway! Some will play for the thrill of the win, others for a pretty prize. Or maybe you can try your hand at Swamp Grab, where you may end up with a treat... or a trick! The Key to the Midway : The Carousel is back at the Halfway Midway this year! Speak to the gypsy woman to gain the Key to the Midway and access to the Carousel! Those with prizes from last year can bring the prize back to the gypsy to have it recharged for another year! Mining the Cemetery : Many a miner passed through the true Ebon Gate whilst in the Feywrot Mire. Some considerate soul thought it proper to give their bones and prized possessions -- everything from weapons and rings to oil-stained rags and strange flasks -- a home in the Feymist Cemetery, 'neath the spreading limbs of the willows. The perfect spot for burial. The perfect spot for grave-robbing. Search the Deserted Cottage : Though many of the buildings in the Mire are old and abandoned, there is one deserted cottage that is especially... odd. And what about the tunnels that run below your feet? Some are flooded, some completely collapsed, but some may hold stories of the past. Just 'ware that you don't lose your way when you wander out toward the Verge. Live Games and Events Several games will be played live, run by hucksters, carnies and other denizens of Feywrot Mire. Amazing prizes are to be had for the winners! Avoid the Noose :Platinum: 8pm Wednesday, 10/23 :Prime: 8pm Wednesday, 10/30 :A game all about picking letters to fill in the blanks! Guess the answer to the puzzle and you could win big! Only ten people will be able to play this game, so don't be late! Bubbling Brews :Platinum: 10pm Thursday, 10/24 :Prime: 10pm Thursday, 10/31 :Think you think you have good taste? This game will put that to the test as forty participants battle it out to find the brew that leaves a pleasing taste on the palate. Will you be the winner to walk away with a smile, or will you be left with a bad taste in your mouth? Costume Contest :Platinum: 9pm Sunday, 10/20 :Prime: 9pm Sunday, 10/27 :Are you ready to flaunt your inner zombie? Good, because you're in luck! A costume contest will be held to cater to everyone of different tastes. Participants will be judged in the following categories: Most Likely to Make Little Sister Cry Best Impersonation of Someone or Something (NPC/Merchants included) Ugliest Costume Most Elegant :Prizes will be awarded to first and second place winners in each category. Entrails Toss :Platinum: 10am Thursday, 10/24 :Prime: 10am Thursday, 10/31 :It's a food fight that takes on a whole new meaning as forty contestants battle one at a time to throw their food at a living target. What? A living, moving target? That just makes it all the more fun! See if you have good aim or are left in the dust in this game of hand-eye coordination! Dismember Me Fondly :Platinum: 9pm Tuesday, 10/22 :Prime: 9pm Tuesday, 10/29 :A resident ghoul has been haunting the Mire, seeking his missing parts for ages now. He's decided to enlist the help of the visitors to the area who just have a certain something that can aide him in his quest... eyes. Forty participants will need to scour the area looking for the missing body parts within the time limit given! If you succeed, you could win! Sing Me An Epitaph :Platinum: 6pm Monday, 10/21 :Prime: 6pm Monday, 10/28 :Someone has died. Twenty someones actually, but unfortunately we have nothing to mark on their gravestones or tell for their eulogies. We will be enlisting the help of twenty of you to help us! Each presenter will receive a paper detailing one grisly demise, and each player will have fifteen minutes to write a song commemorating the fallen. Please keep presentations to three minutes or less. Storytelling Contest :Platinum: 6pm Thursday, 10/24 :Prime: 6pm Thursday, 10/31 :It's time to bring out your bone-chilling tales, creepy stories, and murder mysteries at this year's storytelling contest. Presenters should keep their tale to five minutes or less. Spectators are welcome, but beware: here in Feywrot Mire, things definitely go bump in the night! Bring a torch and someone to protect you, as this night may prove to set your spine to tingling and your hair to standing on end. Swamp Scatter :Platinum: 9pm Monday, 10/21 :Prime: 9pm Monday, 10/28 :Oh, no! We need your help! Unlimited participants will be able to help us find what we have lost in this exciting game of hide and seek. Category:Ebon Gate 2013